When Apollo Told Me To Be Him For The Time Being
by Quicksilver1996
Summary: Apollo asks Artemis a favor which is to be him, so that Apollo gets to know Athena better. How will Artemis reacts? Will she accepts the favor? Read to find out!
1. Beginning

It was eight o'clock in the evening at Olympus, all gods and goddesses are already in their cabins, alone, with no one bothering you, while I'm still stuck here with my brother _Apollo_.

I guess thousand names to be apart from him won't work, he always found me, every time I changed my name into… for example: Elizabeth. Then I walked around the Mortal World, then he found me with a relaxed smile he said "Hey, sis! Nice name you got there!"

Maybe next time I should change my name into: Anonymous or I-have-no-name. Worth to try…

I was feeding my pet blood hounds named Jam the hound with a stitched wound on his left eye and Jim the not so _nice_ but looks cute on the outside pet hound.

"Is a kilogram of elephant's meat, kangaroo's meat, and horse's meat enough for you two?" I asked my pet hounds, I know I'm the goddess of animal but that doesn't mean I weren't allowed to kill or eat them, for the record I'm not a vegetarian.

"Woof!" Jim barked with a very cute smile you mortals will say, but for me it's a very cute but deadly smile.

"Woof, woof…" followed by Jam.

I petted both of their head, "Good to hear," I smiled while I have no idea what were they saying meant. I'm the goddess of the moon, wilderness, hunting, and animals. But not the goddess of animal translator.

I left my pet hounds alone, eating their dinner, while I'm waiting for the day to come I decided to wipe my bow so it'll be clean and gleaming. I grabbed my bow and sat on a sofa made out of rock, not very comfortable and cold if you asked.

"Sis!" I heard Apollo called me, but I decided to ignore him. "Sis!" he called me again, I ignored him. I responded until he called me, "Little sister I need you here!"

I thundered to his room and said this out loud, "I'm nine hours older than you are!"

"Only nine hours don't make any differences, and you won't respond any of my call not until I called you 'Little sister'," he said.

He made some sense there, "What do you want Apollo?" I rolled my eyes.

Apollo's cheeks turned red, "Uh… you know Athena, right?"

"No I don't know her, now can I leave?" I said.

"Come on! Artemis, you _do_ know Athena," Apollo complained.

"Why did you ask if I _know_ Athena already?"

"Just to make sure, that you know her well,"

I shrugged my shoulder, "Well I know her but not too _well_," I said, "But I know that she has gray eyes, and a very strict personality, why?"

"Well you know…" Apollo twirled his pale brown with some streaked golden hair between his fingers like a girl who fell in love with a guy, "I sort of… have a secret crush on her,"

"So? You asked love advice from me, not from Aphrodite? You know I'm bad at it, but I'm better than Aphrodite is," I said, added a little bit proud tone on the last sentence.

"No… I heard that you're close with her," he said, "Then…"

When he said 'then' it sent shiver down my spine, "I have bad feeling about this," I muttered.

"Here's the deal," he leaned his body closer to mine, I inched away. "I want you to be me, and I'll be you,"

I knitted my brows, "That's the deal?"

Apollo nodded his head, "Yes, then when I'm you I can know Athena better, and when you're me you'll know… Hermes better,"

"Why? Hermes?" I asked him, "Fine Orion," he said. "He's dead you know, Orion's dead and it's all your fault,"

The room fell silence.

"So… do you agree?" he said while batting his eyelashes.

"No," I said as I walked out from his room.

Apollo quickly rose from his bed, "Wait!"

"No Apollo, why don't you search it on Google?"

"It'll be a lie then," he shouted.

"Then you're idea is too," I said.

"But Artemis—I… have a ticket to visit Underworld and a permission to visit a soul, with that ticket maybe you can meet Orion or Hippolytus!" he shouted and I stopped.

I turned around, "You're such a… bother," I said.

Apollo smiled at me, "Thank you Artemis, you're a kind sister," he said. He knows what I meant, it's a 'Yes fine, I agree now let's be apart and tomorrow we'll go with the plan,'

The next morning, Apollo and I were inside my room. "You're clothes are two sizes too small for me Artemis," he laughed. "Well of course, I'm a goddess and you're a god,"

He took of his clothes and changed to mine, "Look it fits," he said, "Awesome,"

I stared at him, "Won't you get busted, you know… I'm an immortal _woman_ and you're an immortal _man_," I said.

"So?" he raised his brows.

"I have breasts and you don't," I said.

"Oh… oh… right," he looked down to his feet. "But don't worry," he pulled his face and smiled at me.

"Why aren't you worried?"

"Because he patted my shoulder, "You're the youngest female deity, that means… you're still ongoing,"

I heaved a sigh, "Yeah, whatever,"

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked me as he clipped my hairclip on to his hair, he did look like me, of course I just remembered he's my _twin_.

"I need some privacy," I said, "Now step out," I pushed Apollo out from my room and slammed the door close.

I changed my clothes to Apollo's which is two sizes too big for me; I tied my left bang into a braid (like what Apollo used to do) and clipped on his sun clip to my hair. No wonder he's beautiful, doesn't mean anything, just a compliment for my twin brother.

I looked myself to the mirror, "Well I do _look _like him," from the top to the bottom, I really looked like Apollo, literally. Though there's a difference with our hair, both of our hairs are pale brown but Apollo has golden streaked while mine are silver.

I opened the door; Apollo was reciting a poem that sounds like this:

_My sister is changing into me,_

_I changed into her already,_

_I know it did not rhyme,_

_But I'm still cool and I know why,_

"Ah… you're done," he looked at me, "You _do_ look the same as I am," he said in awe.

"Don't recite any poems while you're me," I said.

Apollo told me that he was supposed to meet Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, Poseidon, and Zeus at a bar called 'Candle Light'

"Hey, Apollo is it just me or you look shorter and thinner?" Hermes asked, and I as Apollo still figuring out what to answer.

"Uh… Well you see…" I said still thinking what to answer, what came to my mind was 'I'm Artemis, not Apollo, and I'm out,' but if I answer that… I won't get the ticket to visit… my _friends_ Orion and Hippolytus.

"You see what?" Hermes asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I forgot to put my… high heels on," I randomly answered, I don't mind saying embarrassing things if I'm disguising as Apollo, like I am now.

"I beg your pardon," Hermes said.

"Like I said, I usually added a wedge to my shoes so I'll look taller," I smiled like Apollo, "But I forgot to use one, so I look short,"

Hermes laughed, "Hahaha! Like brother like sister! Always use wedges to look taller, but they're not!"

_"So APOLLO told Hermes that I use wedges to look tall, which I'm not," _I thought, _"So everything I said to make him look bad will backfire, guess I'll stop saying bad things about him. What if I said 'Hey, I'm ugly,' then later Hermes will say 'Like brother like sister!'" _I thought, which is the longest thought I've ever thought of.

"Are you okay Apollo?" Hermes asked, he patted my shoulder and made me almost jump.

"Yeah, I'm all right, Artemis all right," I said, I pointed at Hermes "Even Kronos all right all though he had been cut to pieces and cast to eternal darkness of Tartarus," and I walked ahead.


	2. A Necklace for My Dear Sister

**Apollo's POV**

Artemis told me that she was supposed to meet Demeter, Hera, Hestia, Athena, and Aphrodite at a place she called 'Aphrodite's Heaven but Tartarus to her' known as the Mall.

"Oh look at that cute dress," Aphrodite squealed and ran toward the dress, she grabbed it and put it in front of her, "What do you think?" she asked us, with sparkly eyes. Hard for me to resist…

"It looks nice on you," said Hestia with a warm smile, I always adores her but too bad she never accepts my feeling toward her. "I agree with Hestia," added Demeter, "It'll look nice on you, if you add a little bit of flowers on each of the sleeves,"

"I think if it is simple it'll be better, remove all the ribbons," Athena said as she rubbed her fingers to the dress, as if checking the texture of the cloth.

In exchange to know about Athena better, I should comment on it too. She likes simple things, so I should add a really good suggestion to make the dress simpler than the simplest.

"Maybe we can just change the flashy yellow buttons to a darker yellow," I said. They all stared at me, "Artemis… it's unlike you to suggest," Demeter said in awe.

"Yes, even it's a bad one you made some progress already, girl," Aphrodite smiled.

I crossed my hands in front of my chest, "Yet, it'll be better if we add some decoration on the collar, but not to flashy simplistic is everything," I said and stared at Athena.

I waited for her to say: _"Wow! Artemis that is so true, I don't know that you're smart! As a gift I'm going to tell you everything about me!" _

But in exchange she said, "No, not a chance. You're just making it worst Artemis, don't change the buttons it matched with the dress already, and P.S you don't need to add any decorations to the collar, it's better without it," Athena said coldly.

Those words stabbed me like millions of javelins, ouch.

"Hey, how about we check out the perfumes on the upper floor?" Aphrodite suggested as she put back the dress.

"Good idea!" added Hera who finally spoke, "Let's go!" Demeter shouted in joy.

_Perfumes_ that word echoed in my head, Artemis told me about 'Aphrodite calls it perfumes but I call it Cyclops fart' (doesn't mean to offend and discriminate) Athena patted my shoulder, "Are you okay?"She asked with a concern tone.

Never been this close, she even look more beautiful up close. From afar she's beautiful too… My heart skipped a beat, and I held my breath.

"I'm- I'm all right, Apollo's all right," I stepped away from her, "Even Kronos all right all though he had been cut to pieces and cast to eternal darkness of Tartarus," and I walked ahead.

Then as we arrived at the Perfume hall, Artemis was right it does smell like Cyclops fart. We decided to split up; Hestia, Hera, Demeter, and Aphrodite are going to a store where they sell Hérmes bags. Which is really shocking for me, why are mortals selling Hermes's bag? Why not… Apollo bags, it sounds better, and has a better quality.

Then Athena decided to stroll, I have nothing else to do than covering my nose, after a few seconds I decided to tag along with Athena.

I walked side by side with Athena, not really close though. We did not talk much, sometimes I brought up about me (as Apollo) like Artemis always did.

Then until we passed a store that caught my eye, 'Glittery Golden and Silver Jewelries' I ceased as I saw from behind the glass window. A really nice necklace, the color is silver and it has a locket and in the middle of it engraved a shape of a crescent moon and its colored golden.

I stared it for a while, _"Artemis will like this,"_ I thought and start imagining about 'I'm giving her this locket and saw her smile'

"Does it catch your eye?" I heard Athena walked closer to me.

"Sort of," I answered without getting my eyes of from it. I saw the tag price… not so expensive; I turned my face to Athena "Do you think that thing will look good on me?" I asked her.

"Hm… it's unusual for you to ask things like that Artemis," she said smiling.

"Yeah, right," I forced a smile _"Does Artemis really interact with these ladies?"_ I thought.

"Well, it'll look really good on you Artemis," Athena said.

"Uhm… do you think Apollo will love it when I wear that thing," I said, my plan is to act as if I'm Artemis, and ask Athena about the necklace. And I ask whether Apollo (Artemis) will like it or not, and I hope Apollo (Artemis) will love it too.

"I'm sure that Apollo, will love it too Artemis," Athena said with a perfect smile.

"Really? Then I think I'm going to buy one," I decided, and I bought the necklace with a hope that Artemis will like this.


	3. Never Promise Something to Hermes

We set ourselves in a table on the middle of the crowd, the other are having beer, and I asked for a glass of water the other laughed. Then finally Zeus told me to have a glass of beer, and I can't say no.

They touched all their beers, and Ares is on his third round, while Dionysus tenth round. "This is nothing," he said and gulped down his tenth beer.

I kept my fingers away from my glass of beer, "Aren't you going to drink?" said someone next to me, I turned myself and it's Hermes who asked.

"Uh… Hermes, I was just not in the feeling to—drink," I said nervously. He stared at me quizzically.

"That's weird, you usually drink a lot Apollo, and tried to woo the girls here," he said.

"I'm not just in the mood," I swallowed.

Hermes took a sip of his beer and leaned forward to me, "Well I guess it's not a nature for you to drink beers, right Artemis?" he whispered. It shocked me, forty percents of my life. Okay, it's actually fifty percents of my life.

I saw Hermes smirked, "How do you know?" I whispered back.

He ran his fingers through my hair, I slapped his hands away, not that I hate it, just because I'm dressing as a boy he's a boy, what if someone saw us and think that it's really weird for a boy to do that to a boy.

"From your hair," Hermes said, "You have some sliver streaked hair,"

I looked around, Zeus still drinking his first beer, Poseidon too, Ares passed out, and Dionysus was on his twelfth, while Hephaestus was on his ninth.

I turned myself to Hermes again, "Keep it as a secret," I whispered to him.

Hermes smirked, something really bad is going to happen "Under one condition," he whispered.

"What is it?" I frowned.

"Take me when you're hunting," he said.

"That's easy," I sighed.

"But," he said.

I hate it when he said 'but', it's getting worst. "What else?" I said frowning.

"When you take me, make sure it's only the two of us," he smirked.

"No way," I whispered, "I don't want hunt alone together with a boy, not in my life,"

"Then I'm going to tell everyone about you're disguising as Apollo," he rose from his chair and said. "Hey every one guess what! Apollo is actu—" I pulled Hermes back to his seat.

"Fine, fine!" I said, "We can hunt… together, as a half brother and half sister" I said.

Hermes smiled, and gave me a pat in the shoulder "Looking forward to it,"

I smiled back at him, "Guess so,"

I heard Zeus's phone rang, he picked it up "'Ello?" he said drunk, "Such a beautiful voice you got," he said.

We stared at him for a while and listen, "Oh… I see, then I'll meet you here in an hour beauty, buh-bye," he closed his phone, and smiled at us "Guess what, our fair goddesses are coming here, in another one hour," he said. And the other gods cheered, while I was staring blankly at Zeus can't believe what I just heard, while Hermes was smirking and he patted my shoulder, "Remember our promise,"


	4. Meeting the Gods plus Artemis

Hera turned to us with her phone on her hand and a bag of clothes, "We're going to the place where the gods are,"

Aphrodite clamped her hand together, "Yay is Ares there?"

"Did the word 'gods' is not clear to you?" Hera said coldly.

Well, if we went to the bar, that means I'm going to meet Artemis, and if someone found out that she's me and I'm her, it's going to be very bad.

"Well, by _gods_ I thought you meant all the _gods_ in the world," Aphrodite said, rather innocently.

Athena smirked, "Well I can take that you're _breathtakingly_ beautiful, but as I observed so far you're not so smart after all, Aphrodite. The golden apple should be mine from the first place,"

Aphrodite stomped her feet to the ground, "I don't care if you said I'm dumb or cretin _whatsoever!_ But I deserved the golden apple! You-goddess-who-don't-deserves-love!"

Aphrodite and Athena stared quarreling, while Hera just stood there playing with her phone,

"Athena, Aphrodite stop!" Hestia separated them, "Let's not start World War 3, okay?"

Elder women are always better, "Fine," Athena spat.

"Glad to hear you say that," Hestia sighed.

Then after Hestia stopped World War 3 to happen, we set off to where the gods and one goddess are.

**AU: Well this came short but more chapters are coming**


End file.
